


Ice-Cream and Dirty Dancing

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Break Up, Comforting Dean, Crying Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Supportive Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: “I barely know you but my boyfriend just broke up with me and you heard me crying so you brought over ice cream and movies” AU</p><p>When Castiel breaks up with his boyfriend, his neighbor Dean knows just how to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice-Cream and Dirty Dancing

“I can’t do this anymore. We’re over.”

As the words washed over Castiel, he felt strange, almost distant, like it wasn’t real and he was just watching the scene as a spectator. He knew he should be upset, should be screaming or crying, begging for another chance, but instead he was completely stoic. He watched as his now ex-boyfriend turned and walked away, down the hallway and through the door to the stairs. Once he was gone, Cas collapsed against the wall, letting out a heavy sigh. He knew the breakup was for the best; they’d been growing apart for a while and they really were better off separate, but knowing that didn’t stop it from hurting. He felt his eyes well up with tears as the gravity of the situation suddenly hit him. They’d been dating for a little more than six months and he’d grown used to the comfort and security that came from having a steady boyfriend. And now he was alone, standing in the hallway of his apartment building where he’d just been dumped by said boyfriend.

Unable to hold them off any longer, tears ran down Cas’ cheeks as he struggled to comprehend what had just happened. He fumbled with his key, nearly dropping it before he finally got his door open, then collapsed on his sofa once he got inside, where he spent the next twenty minutes hugging a pillow to his chest as he cried. It was the kind of uncontrollable crying that came with hiccups and running noses, and he was glad that at least he was alone in his apartment.

Eventually, Castiel brought himself to stand and walk into the kitchen, wondering if a cup of tea would help. He was still sniffling a bit as he waited for the water to boil. When the water was hot, he grabbed his mug, poured the water in on top of the tea bag, and sat at the table to wait with his head in his hands.

Cas had just sat down on the sofa again with his tea when he heard someone knocking at his door. He groaned. He really didn’t feel like seeing anyone. Cas had decided to ignore it, but then whoever it was knocked again, harder. Castiel wiped the tears from his eyes, blew his nose noisily, and stood, figuring he would politely answer the door, send whoever it was on their way, and return to his tea and moping.

It seemed like a good plan until he actually opened the door. Standing in the hallway was his next door neighbor Dean Winchester. Castiel and Dean didn’t really know each other very well, but they’d had a few scattered conversations after running into each other in the building. He seemed to be a pleasant enough guy, though, and Cas enjoyed talking to him.

“Yes, Dean?” he said, hoping his eyes weren’t too red. He noticed that Dean had a bag in his hands.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, shifting awkwardly. “Listen, I know we don’t know each other that well, but I, um… I was just getting home earlier and I accidentally witnessed your boyfriend, uh, you know…” Dean cleared his throat. “But, um, anyway, I heard you crying, so I brought you some ice cream and movies. I thought we could watch them and – and talk. If you want,” he clarified.

“Dean, that’s… really kind of you,” Cas said, surprised. He had not expected that. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, well… I mean, you seem like a great guy, and I just, y’know, wanted to help.”

Castiel gazed at Dean with a small smile. “I appreciate it. Come in,” he said, wiping his eyes one last time as he lead Dean to the couch.

“I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I kinda brought a couple different ones,” Dean mentioned, holding the bag out to Cas, who took it and pulled out a few DVD cases: _The Hobbit_ , _Blazing Saddles_ , one of the James Bond movies, and… _Dirty Dancing_. He raised his eyebrows at the last one and watched as Dean flushed.

“Guilty pleasure,” he muttered defensively.

That got a real smile out of Castiel, and he put the others back in the bag then handed it to Dean before turning on the TV and sliding the disk into the DVD player. He gestured for Dean to follow him to the kitchen silently, finding two bowls and two spoons before pulling out the carton of ice-cream – mint chocolate chip – and scooping out two very generous servings.

Cas handed a bowl and spoon to Dean before they retreated to the living room, where they were soon settled on the sofa in front of the TV as Jennifer Gray's opening voiceover began. Castiel smiled; _Dirty Dancing_ had always been his sister’s favorite, and though he hadn’t seen it in years, it reminded him of watching it with her when they were teens.

It was about halfway through the movie, during a quiet scene, when Castiel broke the silence. “Dean?” he said hesitantly. Their empty bowls were sitting on the coffee table and Dean and Cas were each curled up on their own respective ends of the sofa.

“Yeah?” Dean answered, turning to face him. God, this was awkward. Cas was ready to forget he’d said anything when Dean prodded him. “What’s up?”

“Could you do me a favor? Feel free to say no, but I kind of… I want – I want to be held. And feel safe.” His voice was no more than a mumble by the end of the sentence.

“Yeah, sure, Cas,” Dean replied softly. He reached out and grabbed Castiel easily, pulling him tightly to his chest and settling back into the sofa. Cas slowly relaxed and he leaned his head back against Dean as Dean’s fingers began rubbing Cas’ arm gently.

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said softly, and he felt Dean nod behind him.

“Anytime, Cas.”

By the time the closing credits started, Castiel was practically asleep, lulled by the warmth of Dean’s embrace. It took a few nudges from Dean before he remembered where he was and sat up quickly, so fast he almost fell off the sofa.

“Whoa, hey,” Dean said, grabbing Castiel’s arm and steadying him. “You okay?” he asked. His eyes were soft and concerned and Cas got the sense that he wasn’t just asking about the near fall.

“I will be,” Cas said truthfully. He held Dean’s gaze for a long moment, feeling a spark run through his body as they slowly drifted closer and closer, until they were almost touching. Castiel saw Dean’s gaze flick down to his lips, his heartbeat speeding up in response. By now they were barely two inches from each other, eyes locked and breaths mingling in the minute space between them. Cas felt his breath hitch – they were going to kiss, but was he ready, this soon?

Another breath, their lips nearly brushed together, Cas’ breath was coming faster, and faster, and then – the corner lamp turned on, illuminating the room in sudden bright light and causing Dean and Cas to separate in surprise.

“Sorry, I – um…” Dean started, just as Cas said “I don’t – sorry, I wasn’t…” They both stopped and Dean let out an nervous chuckle.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to, uh, pressure you or anything,” he apologized.

“No, it – it wasn’t pressure, I wanted… but it’s too… um, not yet,” he said softly. “Sorry, I just… need some time.”

Dean was nodding in understanding. “Yeah, I get it, Cas. I do. But uh,” he gave Castiel a crooked grin, “I’ll be here, you know, when you’re ready. If you want.”

“I do,” Castiel said. “I just need to take things slowly, I think. I’m not ready to rush into anything.”

“As long as you need, Cas,” Dean assured him.

 

Dean kept his promise, and two months later, he took Castiel out on their first date, which led to many, many more before, eventually, a lifetime commitment.

(Castiel knew that Dean would never admit it to anyone else, but _Dirty Dancing_ became their movie.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
